


Are You My Dog?

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, If anyone wants to know how the SCRBB works, Inspired by Fanart, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, SCRBB, SuperCorp, just a quick piece, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: Just an example of how the SuperCorp Reverse Big Bang works. This quick fic was inspired by the amazing art of cuviaaceves1 as a promo for the SCRBB.Click here to see the art that inspired this fic
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	Are You My Dog?

She loved to make Supergirl beg. It was the Luthor in her, Lena supposed. A need, both taught and inherited, to always have the upperhand, and what could be a greater sign of power than having a veritable god bend knee to your whims? It sated something deep inside her, the thing that forced her to wear four-inch heels and envy her mother’s towering height if nothing else about the woman. 

“Please, Lena?” Kara asked again, her eyes puppy dog pleading with the desire for the approval that a reward meant. “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Lena cropped a single brow at that word choice. It wasn’t one the public would expect from a Super to a Luthor. Surely, it was a dangerous offer, one that could lead to devastating repercussions across the globe, yet it was thrown out so casually, almost carelessly. What could inspire such a consequential offer?

“Anything,” Kara repeated. She pressed her hands before her like a prayer, her pout working overtime as she slouched low up to give Lena the higher ground, and oh how Lena enjoyed the view. “Just name it and I’ll do it.”

The taste of victory was sweet and something Lena would relish for the remainder of the day. There was no voiced reply; Lena’s gaze merely flicked to the contended object on the table with a miniscule nod, but that was all it took. Kara scooped the last potsticker off Lena’s plate, her hum of pleasure sinful, as she sank down on the couch and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“You really should be more careful what you promise, Miss Danvers, because I have plans for you.” Lena ran her hand through the strands of hair that had pulled free from Kara’s ponytail, brushing them behind an ear, as she whispered her sordid intentions for their evening. She was detailed in her descriptions, precise enough to draw heat to Kara’s cheeks and prove that Kryptonians could blush. Each word was a note in a symphony, one she carefully orchestrated and planned to play out tonight for a very receptive audience of one.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara said, her hum turning into a sensuous moan even around the food in her mouth. “Yes, please.”

Lena slid her hand over Kara’s, and a glint from the last rays of light that streamed through the balcony window in Lena’s office reflected off their wedding bands. Then she smiled, an airy expression that she’d eared through the recent years of unconditional love given and returned. “You know, I’d do anything for you too, darling.”

Kara just snuggled in closer, holding her wife in a one-armed embrace. “I know,” she muttered, smiling into Lena’s neck. “I know.”


End file.
